iNTERVALOS
by CieloCriss
Summary: La amas, te ama: lo sabes, por eso no entiendes por qué ella quiere que te cases otra ¿serás capaz de dejar al amor de tu vida por la sonrisa de un bebé que no conoces? TAKARI El amor se da a intervalos.
1. Chapter 1

Sólo puedo decir que después de varios años de escribir este fic, al fin decidí publicarlo. Es un Takari y habla un poco del por qué en el epílogo de digimon02 Tk y Kari no aparecen casados… habla de ese pasado, presente y futuro entre ellos dos y sobre todo, describe cómo fue la Luz y la Esperanza fueron uniendo sus vidas en intervalos, es decir, poco a poco. Al principio el fic podrá parecer extraño, porque no tiene una estructura lineal, pero luego se explicarán el pasado y todas las dudas que tenga; así que los invito a darles una oportunidad a este escrito, el cual es un fic que se enlaza al epílogo de digi y va más allá. Los dejo con la lectura. Ahh, lo olvidaba: el fic contiene un lime ligerito y medio extraño, y mi historia va dirigida a todos los fans del Takari.

--

iNTERVALOS

**Capítulo 1: "Hikari: en mis sueños será mío, ¡lo será!"**

"Mi vida se volvió todo lo que no quería" se dijo Takeru, cuando escuchó los pasos que provenían del camino que los dos siempre usaban.

Se enderezó un poco: era ella. Su sonido era un arrastre discreto con olor a luz. La luz, para él, a veces olía demasiado. Alzó la cabeza, abrió los ojos con propiedad. La entrevió. El pecho de Takeru se ensanchó de pronto, dentro de sí tenía demasiados sentimientos, todos intensos, todos igual de fuertes (o a lo mejor débiles). Pero en sus ojos celestes, sobresalía la tristeza como eje rector, por eso suspiró cuando la vio llegar, cuando los pasos azotaron su ensueño y cayó en cuenta de que era la última vez que se veían a escondidas.

"Hikari, siéntate" los dos traían las mejillas roídas, tan parcas como algo parecido a la muerte.

"Takeru… es la última vez que nos vemos aquí" anunció Hikari, con solemnidad.

"Así lo has querido tú, entonces así será" sentenció Takeru ". Pero con una sola indicación tuya, lo dejaría todo para volver a estar contigo".

Hikari negó, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"No se puede, Tk. Ya hemos tomado una decisión; no puedes dejarlo todo por mí".

"¡Eso fue lo que hice desde el principio, Hikari!" gritó Takeru, apretando los puños, "por tu sexto sentido o tu visión o lo que sea, dejé de estar contigo… ¡y tuviste una visión perfecta! ¿No es así?, ya se ha vuelto realidad, y ahora tú y yo no estamos juntos".

"Ni lo estaremos nunca más" agregó Kari, sosteniendo de los hombros de Tk con fuerza: "vas a tener un hijo, Takeru; un hijo tuyo con esa chica, ¿no es suficiente?".

"¿Por qué debo renunciar a ti por un hijo que no pienso desconocer?, ¡No voy a desatender al bebé, Kari! ¡No necesito casarme con ella para quererlo!".

"Y pasará lo que siempre lamentaste, Takeru, tu hijo se criará en una familia igual de fragmentada que la que tú tuviste: estará creciendo sin su padre, al igual que tú".

Takeru suspiró, volvió a sentarse, Hikari lo imitó.

"¿Cuándo dejé que esto se saliera de control? ¿Cuándo dejé de estar contigo como siempre quiero?", lamentó el joven... y lo lamentó seis veces más.

"Yo terminé nuestra relación" dijo Kari "Te dije, te obligué a hacerlo. Te hice renunciar a nosotros porque vi que debías estar con esa chica. Takeru, ella tiene algo que yo no puedo darte por más que te quiera".

"¿Te refieres al niño?" preguntó el muchacho, nervioso "¿Soñaste que ella me daría un niño?".

Hikari entonces sonrió, acarició los cabellos de Takeru.

"Va a tener los cabellos dorados, así como tú. Y va a ser el niño más simpático del mundo. Cuando lo vi, nos sonreímos y fue ahí cuando supe que él es lo que tú necesitas, Takeru".

"Yo que tú no confiaría en una intuición que podría estar viciada de tantas cosas" rezongó el joven rubio "pudo haber sido un sueño, o pudo haber sido nuestro hijo; ¿por qué nuestro hijo no puede ser de cabellos rubios y de personalidad simpática, Kari?".

Hikari abrazó a Takeru, le respondió al oído en un murmullo suave:

"Confío demasiado en lo que veo, Tk. Es lo que me mantiene alerta" aseguró, acariciándole la espalda.

"Pero no quiero que termine así" susurró Takeru, correspondiendo el abrazo suave "no quiero renunciar a nuestro noviazgo por tu visión, ni por la sonrisa de ese bebé, ¡ni por nada!... la verdad no tengo idea de lo que es la paternidad, ¡sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, Hikari!".

La chica lo soltó y desvió la mirada.

"Hace meses que no estamos juntos, Tk" dijo en corto, mirando la luna "Hace meses que no hacemos el amor: tú lo haces con esa chica, yo lo hago con mi propia pareja".

Takeru Takaishi apretó los dientes.

"En cierta medida, siento que nos hemos perdido ya" agregó Kari "Tú vas a tener un hijo y yo voy a casarme con mi novio".

"¡Hikari!"

"… los dos vamos a tener otras familias" susurró, "y de alguna manera nos seguiremos mirando: en mis ojos verás tus estrellas; con eso bastará".

"Hikari, ¿el amor no es suficiente para ti?".

"No lo es, Takeru, no lo es".

La chica se puso de pie.

"Quiero que te cases con Yoshisaki Yínbee y le des a tu hijo el hogar que se merece".

"No lo haré" exclamó Takeru, jalándola de la mano "Yoshi es mi amiga, debí pensármela antes de que estuviera conmigo… a la vez me sentía impulsado por ti para estar con ella, ¿es que no te dan celos?, ¡Kari, te estoy hablando!".

"¡Takeru, tú y yo terminamos!" lloró Hikari, soltándose "Estamos vinculados desde niños por el Digimundo, somos los mejores amigos, somos la luz y la esperanza y nos hemos querido mucho… Tk, ¿cuántas vidas no habríamos dado para que todo fuera diferente?, pero no lo es, cambiamos, somos otros. No quiero privarle a ese niño de nacer".

"¡Va a nacer de todas maneras! ¡Será mi hijo y lo amaré!, ¡pero no por eso voy a perderte!... Kari, nuestra relación se fue al caño hace meses, sin embargo ninguno de los dos ha dejado de soñar al otro, ¿o me equivoco?, por cada beso que le das al miserable 'ése' que llamas prometido, estás pensado en mí; eso lo sé".

"Takeru, yo ya no quiero estar contigo" dijo Hikari lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Takeru no la soltó. "Si no crees en mis visiones, o en mis sueños, o en lo que sea, ¡no es mi problema!... yo ya no puedo, Tk, no me lo permito. Además, cada quien tendrá una vida, a nosotros dos nos quedarán los recuerdos".

Takeru la atrajo hasta él. La miró intensamente y descubrió que Hikari sufría. Le dolía tanto como a él, pero Kari no iba a cambiar de opinión… en lo más profundo de su ser, Takeru quería poseerla, secuestrarla sólo para él: podía fácilmente escaparse al Digimundo y la tendría con él para siempre, para siempre, para siempre… pero no lo iba a hacer. Confiaba demasiado en Hikari como para traicionar el cariño que sentía por ella.

La besó con dulzura.

"Mi Kari, ¡te amo!" le murmuró, acariciándole el rostro "Si tú me dices que no voy a estar contigo, me alejaré de ti todo lo necesario: pero no porque no te quiera, o porque tenga que obedecerte, o por rencor, o porque te entienda; lo haré porque confío en ti".

"Takeru…".

"Si tú dices que tengo que ir a acostarme con otra, que tengo que criar a un niño y dejarte en paz, lo haré: pero no porque no sea capaz de renunciar a mi hijo o a la otra mujer, o a una familia, ¡me vale un demonio ése hogar, Hikari!; si me voy con ellos es porque confío en ti, ¿entiendes?, ¡sólo por eso!".

"Así… debe ser".

"¡NO!, no tiene por qué ser así. Puedo arrancarte de la tierra y desaparecerte conmigo, Kari. Pero no evado las cosas, sería mucho más sencillo, ¿no es así?, también podríamos convertirnos en amantes, pero ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, ¿verdad?".

"Takeru, todo… va a estar bien".

Tk Takaishi, la apresó con fuerza y le comenzó a propinar caricias bruscas, algo descontroladas.

"Te extraño" le dijo, sobándola, esculpiéndola muchas veces, besándole el cuello "Déjame esta noche más, una última, para sellarlo…".

Kari sintió la mano de Takeru recorriéndole los muslos hasta llegar a la ropa interior, que comenzó a bajar de las caderas de la joven. Le gustaba el ruido de los gemidos leves, inconfundibles, ¿cuántas veces la había hecho suya?, ¿cuántas veces dejaría de serlo?; había dejado de ser su novia meses atrás, pero sentía que se la sabía de memoria. Sabía dónde estimular, dónde tocar, dónde sentir.

"Ta.. Takeru… no…".

"Yo no puedo… detenerme" admitió Takeru, recostándola en la banca del parque donde estaban.

La luz de la luna brillaba intensamente, era el candelabro del paisaje, de ese escondite.

Takeru subió un poco la minifalda, pudo verla brevemente, con la iluminación gastada de la noche. Hikari estaba sonrosada, preciosa, lúbrica.

Se desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón sin pensar en los ruegos caídos de su momentánea amante, no podía detenerse, ¡ansiaba demasiado una relación eterna y no iba a tenerla!... hubiera querido casarse con Kari, ¡ni siquiera tenían un impedimento real para el rompimiento!... ¿La visión de su primer bebé? ¿De un niño rubio y simpático?, esa había sido la causa del derrumbe de todo, pero Tk no lo comprendía.

No sabía si Kari decía la verdad, o si amaba más a su otro novio que a él, sólo sabía que debía confiar en su mejor amiga.

"Tk… será… la última vez…"

Takeru entró en ella sin más dilataciones. Sintió la chispa encrespadora, lúcida, laberíntica e intensa de cada roce. Y sus gritos, los de él. Las piernas de Hikari amarradas a su cintura, el sudor esparciéndose, los fluidos chocando y fusionándose… y los gemidos entrecortados; entradas, salidas, besos a modo de cortinillas de placer, suspiros, clímax.

Takeru remató su orgasmo con una última embestida; no se dejó caer en los brazos de Hikari, sólo le miró.

"Estás preciosa" le dijo, besándola otra vez mientras salía de ella y se arreglaba la ropa.

Hikari se incorporó con agitación. Jadeaba constantemente, sus suspiros eran melancólicos.

"Takeru… tu también estás divino" admitió, subiéndose la falda.

"¿De verdad será la última vez para nosotros?" preguntó el joven.

"No lo sé" sinceró la chica "pero por ahora debemos olvidar que una vez nos quisimos".

"Me la pones difícil, ¿quieres que además de renunciar a ti para casarme con otra, olvide que te quiero?".

"Sí."

"No me voy a olvidar de que te quiero. Mejor voy a pensar que nuestro noviazgo nunca ha pasado… pensaré en él como en un sueño, ¿con eso basta?".

"Takeru, no lo hagas más difícil".

"Lo siento, me cuesta dejar atrás la ironía. Siento que me estás despellejando" admitió el muchacho, secándose el sudor de la frente "ah, pero ¿sabes qué tampoco voy a olvidar?"

"…"

"Esta noche. No olvidaré tu rostro antes de hacerte mía por última vez; no olvidaré lo que es estar haciendo el amor contigo NUNCA".

Takeru se levantó de la banca, lucía algo agotado, pero sublime: como entre brillante y neutro, sin expresión. A lo mejor sentía mucho dolor adentro, a lo mejor de verdad había olvidado.

"Te vas a casa con cuidado" le pidió a Kari. Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la frente "no quiero que le pase nada a mi mejor amiga".

Hikari sonrió. Posiblemente Takeru era la única persona en el mundo que la comprendía.

- - - - - -

--

Meses después…

--

Hikari abrió los ojos. Vio borroso a su alrededor, aunque inmediatamente sintió que le sujetaban las manos con fuerza. Se incorporó un poco hasta lograr sentarse. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

"¡Kari, por fin despiertas!" dijo de pronto Taichi, que la sostenía de las manos.

"Hermano… ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó la joven de manera modosa, intimidada.

"Apenas me enteré y vine a verte" aseguró Tai, quien tenía el rostro ligeramente fruncido "¿Por qué no está tú esposo aquí, Hikari?, ¡ése desmayo te trajo directo hasta el hospital y ése sujeto ni siquiera hace acto de presencia!".

"Kiúgoro está muy ocupado con un problema de la compañía, hermano".

"Y yo estaba ocupado en la Asamblea de la ONU en el Digimundo, pero apenas supe de tu salud, me importó un comino todo lo demás".

"Taichi, no debes descuidar tu trabajo por estas cosas, sólo fue un ligero mareo".

"Tonterías, hubiera sido peor si no hubiera venido. Hay una cosa que aprendí en mi remota infancia, hermanita, y eso se llama solidaridad" sermoneó Taichi, con el rostro iluminado de un muchacho cualquiera "En la vida hay que ponerse prioridades o jerarquías, para mí la número uno es cuidar de las personas que quiero, así de simple".

"Gracias hermano, eres de gran apoyo".

"Gatomon se quedó muy preocupada por ti, es una injusticia que los digimon no puedan entrar a hospitales humanos, pero le contaré que estás como nueva, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?" preguntó Taichi, Hikari asintió. Todavía el entorno le daba vueltas, pero el rostro de su hermano de alguna manera la animaba. Era bueno saber que Tai siempre estaba ahí, con el ánimo por arriba y los ojos soñadores llenos de metas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Taichi iba a crecer tanto?, ya no sólo era el joven atrabancado de antes, ahora era un diplomático que se encargaba de la relación entre la Isla File y el Japón, ¡de plano que eso no lo iba a imaginar nadie!

"Le llamé a Joe para que te viera, pero parece que anda en su consultorio de la Ciudad de los Juguetes, tiene muchos pacientes digimon qué atender" expresó Tai.

"Joe es un gran médico, ¡el primero del Digimundo!" recordó Hikari, mientras se sostenía de su hermano para caminar "de cualquier modo los análisis de mi estado de salud ya deben estar listos, es cuestión de ir a recogerlos".

"Espero no sea tu anemia de la infancia otra vez".

"No. no se trata de eso", salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción, en donde Taichi pidió los estudios que con anterioridad le habían hecho a su hermanita, para conocer la causa del desmayo de ésta.

"Aquí tiene los resultados, muchas felicidades a la feliz pareja" mencionó la enfermera cuando les dio el sobre; Tai y Kari se vieron por un instante y casi sonrieron. La enfermera se retiró muy complacida, lo mismo que los dos consanguíneos.

"Esa mujer loca creyó que era tu esposo" renegó Tai "no sé cómo no se dio cuenta de que somos hermanos, ¡si nos parecemos mucho!".

"Ya Taichi, no es tan grave. Lo que me preocupa es que nos felicitó" Hikari rompió el sobre, lo leyó y quedó en silencio.

"Tienes razón, ¿por qué habría de felicitarnos?, la muy loca… Hikari, ¿y esa cara?, ¿qué dicen los estudios?".

"Taichi… ¡estoy embarazada!" gritó Hikari, ya cerca de la salida del hospital.

"¡¿De verdad?!, eso explica lo de la felicitación" dijo el ex elegido del valor, dubitativo "¿Estás segura? ¿Embarazada tan pronto?, si mal no recuerdo, hace poco más del mes que te casaste y…".

"Embarazada, eso es lo que dice" reafirmó Hikari.

"Ay Kari" Taichi la abrazó "Me da algo de celos saber que el _patán_ de tu esposo hace '_ese'_ tipo de cosas contigo, pero la noticia es encantadora, ¡voy a ser tío!".

"Gracias, hermano." A Kari la traicionaron las lágrimas, ella misma no sabía de dónde provenían. En sí, la idea de tener un bebé la entusiasmada, pero la hoja misma del estudio la había puesto a temblar, le daba terror enfrentarse a todo.

"Kari, ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó Taichi, todavía en medio del abrazo "Te hizo algo ése Kiúgoro ¿Verdad?"

"Tai, Kiúgoro es mi esposo, no es un monstruo ¿te enteras?".

"¿Te hizo algo?" la mujer negó "¿Entonces por qué lloras, Kari?, ¡algo tuvo que haberte dicho ese patán!, ¿o es que acaso te fue mal en el trabajo?".

Hikari se separó de su hermano.

"No es nada" aseguró, sonriendo "Es que es tan imprevisto, hermano, que no sé cómo tomarme la noticia. Es que de sólo pensarlo me asusto, ¡voy a tener un bebé!".

"Tendrás que hablarle a tu marido, ¿no?, y yo hoy mismo le diré a papá y mamá que van a ser abuelos" el celudigital de Taichi Yagami sonó, éste contestó la llamada " Ah, es usted Kuroda (…) sí, la reunión (…) voy para allá (…), ¡Lo que diga, Kuroda, pero no moleste!, ¿se entera?, ¡voy a ser tío, publíquelo en nuestra página de Internet!, y no me importa si eso es irrelevante para el despacho de abogados, sólo obedézcame (…) sí, hasta luego ".

"Taichi, ¿publicar mi embarazo en la página de tu trabajo?".

"Kari-chan, tú haz de cuenta que no oíste eso" rió Tai, "lo que sí es que tengo qué irme, para mi desgracia. Parece que dos Piximon entraron en conflicto con un grupo de investigadores humanos y en la junta vamos a revisar el caso. Hoy mismo le aviso a Gatomon y a Agumon la buena noticia".

Hikari asintió, su hermano guardó el móvil, la besó en la frente y se despidió en tres segundos.

"¿No importa si no te acompaño a tu casa?" preguntó.

"Te hablo en la noche, hermano; todo está bien".

"Otra cosa más, Hikari: si ese esposo tuyo se pone de malas, háblame para que le dé su merecido" sentenció, luego salió corriendo con una velocidad inhumana.

Hikari suspiró, se sentó en la banca.

"Taichi… mi esposo, no es un mal hombre como todos creen" susurró Hikari, en la banquita que estaba afuera del hospital. Se aferró al sobre con los resultados: sencillamente estaba anonadada, ¡un hijo!, iba a tener un bebé.

"¿Hikari?" Hikari dejó las nubes de los pensamientos en segundo plano cuando distinguió la voz que la llamaba. Frente a ella estaba una mujer rubia, rosada y con una barriga de posibles seis meses de embarazo.

"¡Mira Take-chan, es tu amiga Hikari-san!".

Yoshisaki Takaishi, dio un salto de gusto y se inclinó un poco, para saludar a Kari.

"No hace falta que te agaches, Yoshisaki" Hikari se puso de pie y saludó a la señora Takaishi con mucha solemnidad.

"Hola Kari" dijo Takeru Takaishi, que estaba al lado de su esposa.

"¡Takeru!, esa no es forma de saludar a tu vieja amiga" regañó Yoshisaki "Discúlpalo Kari-san, pero Take-chan es algo despistado a veces".

"Lo lamento" susurró Takeru, sin quitarle la mirada a Hikari. Notó que ésta tenía la cara pálida y los ojos brillantes. "Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué haces en el hospital?".

"Estoy bien, Takeru. Vine a revisión médica… supongo que ustedes han venido con el ginecólogo".

"¡Sí!" exclamó la señora Takaishi, feliz "al parecer todo va bien con nuestro bebé, ¡ya no hay duda, será un varoncito!, Takeru quiere ponerle Seiyuro, ¿cómo ves?".

"Muchas felicidades" sinceró Hikari, acariciando el vientre de la futura madre "El hijo de Tk va a estar muy mono. Y tú te ves muy bien esperando un bebé, Yoshisaki".

"Todas las mujeres que esperamos bebé debemos estar así de orgullosas" dijo Yoshisaki, notando que Takeru seguía serio y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hikari "… eh, Take-chan, ven un momento por favor, creo que olvidé algo con la enfermera".

"En un momento regresamos, Kari" se excusó Takeru, siguiendo a su esposa.

- - - - - -

"Take-chan, ¿estás preocupado por Kari?" preguntó Yoshisaki.

"Sí. La veo muy decaída" admitió Takeru.

"Mira Take, ¿por qué no vas con ella?" indagó su esposa "yo no me encelaría, Hikari es tu mejor amiga después de todo… se ve algo triste, así que tu deber como amigo es asegurarte de que esté bien, ¿no crees?".

"Sí, estaba pensando justamente en eso. ¿De verdad no te molesta?".

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme?, estás casado conmigo, no con ella; y creo en que eres un hombre fiel… aunque tampoco soy ingenua, sé que si estamos casados es gracias a Hikari-san, así que no me parece justo que ella termine siendo infeliz, ¿ok?; yo te espero en la cafetería, dicen que sirven un budín riquísimo".

Yoshisaki besó una de las mejillas de su esposo y salió disparada –literalmente- a la cafetería con mucho entusiasmo.

"Yoshi, no corras, ¡cuidado, que te caes!" rogó Takeru, suspirando. Tenía en la mente la cara de Hikari llena de oscuridad.

- - - - - -

Takeru salió del hospital y vio que Hikari estaba a punto de tomar un taxi. Corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarla; la sostuvo del brazo.

"La chica se queda un rato más, señor, ¿podría esperarla 10 minutos?" el taxista asintió, Takeru movió a Kari de modo que quedaron frente a frente.

"Takeru, ¿qué haces?, se me hace tarde".

"Hikari, quiero que me digas qué te sucede".

"Tuve un mareo cuando salí de dar clases en la escuela, vine para hacerme unos análisis".

"¿Pero, cómo estás?".

"Afortunadamente bien".

"Eso es mentira, si fuera así estarías más tranquila" desenmascaró Tk, con los puños bien apretados "Hikari, no estás contenta y me prometiste que ibas a hacer un esfuerzo por ser feliz. ¿Has olvidado que tú quisiste esto?, ¿tu esposo te trata mal?".

"¡No es nada de eso!, no me gusta que metan a mi esposo en estas cosas", regañó Kari.

"Pues es inevitable, te ves infeliz desde que te casaste" dijo Takeru "Si al menos tuvieras más chispa… tú y yo ni siquiera podemos hablar como antes".

"Estoy bien, Takeru, sólo tengo un poco de anemia".

De improvisto, Tk Takaishi le arrebató a Hikari el sobre que ésta tenía en una de sus manos.

"Si algo te tiene enferma, quiero saber lo que es" dijo mientras alzaba el sobre a una altura que ni saltando Kari podía alcanzar.

"¡Takeru!, devuélveme eso" reclamó la castaña, extrañamente nerviosa.

Takeru hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia de su amiga, se estiró más, sacó la hoja de su sobre y leyó los resultados.

Se puso serio, muy serio.

"¡No tenías qué ver!" gritó Hikari.

"¿Por qué querías ocultarme esto, si es una buena noticia para ti?" fue lo primero que preguntó Takeru.

Hikari quedó callada.

"Kari, un bebé es algo suficientemente lindo como arrancarte felicidad, pero tú pareces muy perturbada" Tk siguió observando los resultados, con cinismo "… Kari-chan, ¿dos meses y medio?, ¿te das cuenta de que este niño, por las fechas posibles de tu embarazo, podría ser mi hijo?".

Hikari se quedó callada, con la vista directa al suelo.

"Podría perfectamente ser nuestro bebé, y no el tuyo y el de tu esposo" enfatizó Takeru, con el rostro sobrio, de pronto comprendía el estado de ánimo de Hikari.

"Nadie va a averiguar nada" dijo Kari inmediatamente.

"¿Qué dices?, Kari-chan, quiero saber si este bebito es mío" pidió Tk.

"¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?" preguntó Kari.

"Claro que sí" Tk aseguró, agarrándole la mano "¡Sería nuestro!".

"Podría, sería, pero no vamos a indagar al respecto, Tk. Los dos tomamos la decisión que acordamos. Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que el bebé sea tuyo".

"Kari…"

"Tengo que irme, Takeru".

"¡Hikari!" gritó Takeru, sonriendo. Kari volteó a verlo cuando se estaba subiendo al taxi, "¡Muchas felicidades por tu bebé!" entonces Tk cruzó los brazos y dijo, igual de fuerte "En mis sueños el bebé será mío, ¡Lo será!".

Hikari rió un poco, con los ojos felices por primera vez en el día. ¡Un bebé!, seguro que la noticia le caería de sorpresa a todos.

_--_

_Continuará_

_--_

Gracias por leer. A decir verdad hace siglos que escribí este fic… ¡creo que 2 o 3 años!; no sé por qué no lo había publicado, pero de hecho tengo varios capítulos escritos. Este fic está ligado un poco con Fusión prohibida y Memorias borradas, pero no necesitas leer los otros fics para entender esto… básicamente esta es mi versión de Takari futurista… y bueno ¿qué les pareció?, ¿será hijo de Tk el bebito de Hikari?, ¿apuestas?, eso lo sabrán en su momento ) este fic abarcará varias cosas y espero sea de su agrado… este primer cap estuvo rarísimo, lo sé, pero ya luego hablaré con más calma de por qué Kari cortó a Tk y lo obligó a casarse con otra mujer… eso es algo que trataré de justificar, jeje, eso espero al menos. También saldrán el resto de los digiestinados próximamente y haré un esbozo de sus vidas, por ahora delanto el Sorato y el Miyaken )

Creo que por ahora eso es todo, ¡hacía siglos que no publicaba una historia nueva!, así que estoy algo feliz por publicar; de ahora en adelante trataré de publicar todos los fics semi-decentes que están guardados en mi procesador de textos desde hace siglos.

Por ahora me despido, otra vez gracias y, por favor, no se olviden del comentario.

Se despide, _**CieloCriss**_

_Yoshisaki_ _Yinbee es un personaje que parece en el fic "En fuga…"; en Memorias Borradas y Fusión Prohibida fue la primera esposa de Tk (como aquí); también es madre del hijo mayor de Tk, Seiyuro Takaishi (Fp y Mb)._

_Kíugoro Sugiyama es un personaje que también aparece en "En fuga"; también se le menciona en MB y FP; se supone que es padre del hijo de Hikari, Toshiro, pero quizá las cosas cambien un poco en esta historia D._


	2. “Hikari, me voy, ¡pero cuando regrese gr

Toshiro

Se supone que debí publicar esto hace mucho, más que nada tomando en cuenta de que ya estaba escrito (de hace muchos años). La razón por la que no lo publiqué antes es porque quería hacer un capítulo intermedio para que se explicara mejor lo que pasa ahorita, pero la pereza y mi falta de tiempos le ganaron a mis ganas de hacer ese cap… aún así espero entiendan un poco a pesar de que sé que está enredoso y medio mal hecho, pero decidí publicarlo porque quiero sacar de mi compu todo aquello que escribí, para que no se quede haciéndose viejo y desconocido.

Esta historia es un Takai y habla un poco del por qué en el epílogo de digimon02 Tk y Kari no aparecen casados… habla de ese pasado, presente y futuro entre ellos dos y sobre todo, describe cómo fue la Luz y la Esperanza fueron uniendo sus vidas en intervalos, es decir, poco a poco. Al principio el fic podrá parecer extraño, porque no tiene una estructura lineal, pero luego se explicarán el pasado y todas las dudas que tenga; así que los invito a darles una oportunidad a este escrito, el cual es un fic que se enlaza al epílogo de digi y va más allá.

iNTERVALOS

**Capítulo 2: "Hikari, me voy, ¡pero cuando regrese gritaré que te amo!"**

--

Tiempo después…

--

"Boca grande, AAAHHH, anda Sei, abre la boca y come ésta deliciosa papilla de no sé qué" Takeru paseó la cuchara rumbo a los labios de un pequeño niño que tenía la sonrisa ancha, pero cerrada "¿Cómo? ¿No quieres?, ¡Sei-chan!, voy a acusarte con mamá si no te comes esto… o lo que es peor, no te dejaré jugar en el día de campo, ¿de acuerdo?" Sei le respondió con otra sonrisa, todavía más dinámica y cerrada, luego le brillaron los ojos de gozo y aplaudió un par de veces con sus palmitas embarradas de puré.

"Supongo que es inútil obligarte…" lamentó Takeru, dejando la cuchara en el plato.

"¡¡Pá!!" gritó Sei, fue entonces cuando Tk cogió de nueva cuenta el cubierto y prácticamente ensartó la comidita adentro de la cavidad bucal de su bebé de dos años.

"Jeje, ya me sé tus trucos" rió el padre, orgulloso.

El bebé se tragó la comida, siguió contento, pero con la boquita nuevamente cerrada.

"Take-chan, ¿cómo vamos con Seiyuro?... las compras ya está listas, nada más tenemos que esperar a que tu amigo Daisuke nos recoja, ¿verdad?" Yoshisaki Takaishi entró a la cocina con varias bolsas del supermercado.

"Tu hijo no quiere comer" informó Takeru.

"¡Ah, pero no seas así Sei-chan!" reclamó Yoshisaki, acariciando la melena rubia de su bebé "Demuéstrale a papá que además de ser el niño más encantador del planeta también sabes comer, ¿no?".

El pequeño Seiyuro gritó un ¡SÍ" desaforado, agarró la cucharita y comenzó a alimentarse por él mismo.

"¿No es adorable nuestro hijo, Take-chan?"

"El problema es que cuando come solo, se embarra más de la mitad de la comida y no se la echa a la boca…" observó Takeru, curioso.

"Ay Sei-chan, ¡ahora habrá que cambiarte!" dijo la madre del nene ". Me toca a mí, alza los brazos y vente con mamá".

Seiyuro volvió a gritar de felicidad, Yoshisaki se lo llevó para cambiarlo.

Takeru suspiró, se dejó caer en una silla de comedor cercana.

"Hikari… me dijo '_Va a tener los cabellos dorados, así como tú. Y va a ser el niño más simpático del mundo'… _¿por qué tenía que tener tanta razón?; me pregunto si ella vio a Seiyuro en sus sueños…".

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hikari, pero aún podía olerla, escucharla en su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas cuando la recordaba y hoy finalmente iba a verla.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, la última vez que la había visto había sido en la Navidad pasada, sin embargo no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, más bien, se habían dirigido muchas miradas: de esas nostálgicas o melancólicas.

Takeru se había enternecido al verla cargando un bebé; Hikari se veía muy linda siendo madre, después de todo, la maternidad ensanchaba a las mujeres, las llenaba de una gracia que según Takeru, ningún varón podía alcanzar.

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por el timbre. A lo lejos escuchó a su esposa diciéndole: Take-chan, ¡Abre!

Tk cruzó la cocina, la pequeña sala y finalmente recorrió un pasillo que desembocaba en la puerta.

"¿Eres tú, Dai?"

"¡Apúrate Takeru!" la respuesta de Motomiya le robó a Takeru un bufido simpático, de esos de la infancia, también le daba mucho gusto ver de nueva cuenta a su viejo amigo.

"Bienvenido a mi casa" saludó Takeru, cuando abrió la puerta.

Daisuke Motomiya tenía los mismos ojos chocolatosos de siempre; en sus hombros llevaba trepado a un chico parecido a él, que a lo mucho tendría tres añitos.

"Tú también, Kyo-chan, bienvenido" agregó Tk, al ver al hijito de Dai. "Cielos Davis, ¿qué le das de comer a Kyosuke?, ¡está enorme!"

"Comida de mi restaurante, por supuesto" contestó Daisuke "Nos está yendo muy bien, ¿ya están listos?, todavía tenemos qué pasar por Hikari y su familia".

"Ya estamos listos, mi esposa fue a cambiar a Seiyuro porque volvió a ensuciarse, ¿y Makoto?".

"Está en el auto, nos espera" Daisuke dejó al pequeño Kyo en el piso "Niño, pesas mucho, te voy a dejar aquí, pero vas a estar quieto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí Papito! ¿Y Sei?" preguntó Kyo, haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de su padre.

"Ahorita viene, lo está cambiando su mamita" explicó Tk, sonriente "Dai, nuestros hijos son unos diablillos".

"Ni que lo digas, el otro día casi destruyeron la guardería" dijo Daisuke, rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Yoshi, ya es hora de irnos!" gritó Tk, porque el tiempo apremiaba, había que darse prisa.

"Estoy encantado con este día de campo que organizó Kari" sinceró Daisuke "La verdad se me hizo rara su llamada… ya sabes, desde que Hikari se casó no nos frecuentamos mucho, ¡pero es genial que todo vuelva a ser como antes!; bueno, no como antes, porque ni tú ni yo podemos pelear por su amor; aunque la pasaremos genial, ¿de verdad tu abuela ya no usa la casa de campo?"

"Daisuke, mi abuela murió hace más de 10 años" dijo Tk, con simpatía "La casa está abandonada, sólo la usamos en verano, así que no habrá problema".

"Va a estar genial estar los tres juntos otra vez. Es una lástima que Ichijouji y los demás no hayan podido venir".

- - - - - -

"¡Mío! ¡Mío!" gritó el hijito de Daisuke, mientras se peleaba por un peluche de dragoncito que el pequeño Sei Takaishi quería quitarle. Llevaban más de diez minutos peleando por el pedazo de tela.

"Esto es un cuento de nunca acabar" renegó la esposa de Daisuke "Kyo, comparte el juguete con tu amigo".

"Deja que se peleen, es normal" rió Daisuke, a él y a Takeru no parecía importarles la riña de los infantes, como que con eso evocaban tiempos lejanos.

"¿Cómo va a ser normal que se peleen así?" bufó la señora Motomiya, llamada Makoto "Pero bueno, qué se le va a ser. Seguro así eras tú cuando eras un crío".

"Siempre supe que tenías dotes para la adivinación, Makoto" rió Daisuke "¿Verdad Takeru?".

Takeru asintió. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que el corazón se le estaba desbordando. A cada momento estaban más cerca de la casa de Hikari.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa de Hikari-san?" preguntó Yoshisaki, quien iba sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

"Pues es la primera vez que vamos, pero ya no creo que falte mucho" dijo Tk, observando la dirección que traía en el papel "Es la número… 667".

"¡Ahí está!" gritó Daisuke, frenó el vehículo abruptamente frente a una casa de dos plantas y aspecto descuidado.

Los cuatro adultos vieron el aposento con algo de precaución.

"Parece una casa de espantos; nunca creí que alguien como su amiga Hikari, que tiene cara tan dulce, viviera en un lugar así" opinó Makoto Motomiya, asombrada.

"Debe ser por culpa del esposo, ¿no?, no creo que a Kari le guste vivir aquí" dijo Dai.

"¡Pues yo creo que es genial!" admitió Yoshisaki Takaishi, con un rostro algo expectante "Esta casa estaría genial para el cortometraje que quiero filmar, Take-chan, ¿Hikari me prestaría su casa para el filme?"

Takeru suspiró. La casa que tenía enfrente estaba triste, justo como a él le parecía que lucía Hikari.

"Habría que preguntárselo; no creo que haya problema".

"Bueno, pues hay que bajar para llamarla ¿No?, se nos hará tarde para el día de campo" dijo Makoto.

"Vamos entonces" sugirió Yoshisaki, bajando de la camioneta en la que viajaban.

La esposa de Takeru atravesó ágilmente la calle y pulsó el timbre de la casa de Kari con mucho entusiasmo.

"¿No sería mejor que sólo fueran ustedes dos?" preguntó Makoto.

"A lo mejor, pero Yoshi está entusiasmada con conocer esa casa tan interesante" respondió Takeru, bajando del vehículo junto con su hijito.

"Vamos nosotros también, Mako" sugirió Daisuke, siguiendo a Takeru junto con el pequeño Kyosuke.

"Bueno… ¿qué más da?" dijo la señora Motomiya, siguiendo a los demás.

- - - - - -

Cuando Hikari abrió la puerta; Takeru y Daisuke fruncieron las cejas en un gesto de preocupación. Kari traía ojeras y lucía más delgada que nunca. No parecía ser la persona que días atrás les había hablado por teléfono para la invitación al día de campo.

Por otra parte, ya por dentro, la casa de Hikari no tenía pinta de casa de terror, por el contrario, parecía una casa de muñecas.

"¡Surrealismo puro!" gritó la esposa de Takeru, con visión de artista "¡Hola Hikari-san!, ¿me podrías permitir dar un vistazo a tu preciosa casa?".

Todos quedaron algo atónitos por la petición de la señora Takaishi, así que cuando Hikari asintió, algo nerviosa, Yoshisaki entró con velocidad al recinto y todas las miradas se posaron en Takeru, porque el comentario de su esposa había estado algo fuera de lugar.

"Cuando le viene una idea para su trabajo, se emociona mucho" explicó Takeru, sudando "A Yoshi le apasiona el cine, y está por hacer un cortometraje de terror… supongo que le gusta esta casa para que sea una locación del filme"

"Comprendo" dijo Hikari, sonriendo.

"Bien Kari, ¿ya están listos para el gran día que nos espera? ¿Dónde está tu familia?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Chicos, sé que yo los invité… pero me temo que no podremos ir" avisó Hikari, desde la puerta. Takeru, Daisuke e incluso la esposa de éste último, quedaron desconcertados.

"¿Cómo que no vas?" preguntó Takeru "Tú misma nos invitaste… dijiste que sería lindo reunirnos con nuestras familias".

"Ya lo sé Tk, pero la situación cambió; a Kiúgoro se le complicaron las cosas en su oficina…" explicó Kari, abriendo más la puerta de su casa "lo siento mucho".

"No Kari, no me parece justo que no vayas" gruñó Daisuke ", deberías decirle a tu esposo que te vienes con nosotros y que él después vaya, ¿no crees?... casi no nos vemos y…".

"Dai-chan tiene razón, Hikari-san" dijo Makoto, preocupada por el tono de voz con que había hablado su marido.

"¿Por qué no le hablas por teléfono?" preguntó Takeru.

"Es que no sé…" dijo Hikari.

"Anda Kari, ¡va a ser muy divertido!, ¿verdad, Kyo?" el pequeño Kyo, que se revolvía en los brazos de su papá, gritó un sí tan alto que los presentes se taparon los oídos.

"Qué lindos están ustedes dos" dijo Kari, acariciando los cabellos de los pequeños Kyo y Seiyuro "Se parecen tanto a sus papás".

"Entonces qué, Kari, ¿le llamas?" siguió cuestionando Tk "Deberías hacerlo… por los niños; seguramente tu hijo se la pasa genial con nuestros nenes".

Hikari asintió, un poco más animada.

"Pasen, por favor" pidió, a lo que los demás obedecieron.

"¿Te ayudamos en algo?" preguntó Makoto Motomiya.

"En la cocina están las cosas que íbamos a llevar… Davis, ¿me haces el favor de llevar el almuerzo a tu camioneta?" preguntó Kari, con una sonrisa tímida.

"Claro Kari" obedeció Daisuke, contento. Makoto siguió a su esposo junto con Kyo.

Takeru y Hikari se dirigieron una mirada suave entonces, cuando ya estuvieron casi solos.

"Está precioso" opinó Hikari, viendo a Seiyuro.

"Mi hijo es justo como lo pronosticaste" admitió Takeru, dejando a su bebé en el piso.

"¡Es perfecta!" dijo Yoshisaki Takaishi, apareciendo de la nada "Hikari-san, debe ser genial vivir aquí".

"Es interesante" sinceró Kari.

"¿Me permitirías ver el patio?, me parece que la escena de la persecución quedaría genial ahí"

"Claro Yoshi-san, estás en tu casa" dijo Kari.

"Sei-chan, ven con mamá, ¡vamos a ver el lindo jardín de esta casa!" Yoshisaki sujetó en los brazos a su pequeño rubio y se marchó inmediatamente hacia la parte exterior de la casa que ella consideraba 'surrealista'.

"Me da buena vibra tu esposa" admitió Kari "Tiene una vitalidad increíble".

"No podría decir lo mismo de tu esposo, Kari" opinó Takeru "¿Por qué de súbito dices que no van al día de campo? ¿Tu marido no quiere?".

"Él no tiene la culpa, Takeru. Tuvo un contratiempo" dijo Hikari.

"Ese no es el punto, Kari" renegó en bajo Takeru "Es que casi no te reconozco, parece que vives una vida insufrible y llena de tristeza, nomás hay que verte la cara… no puedes culparme de no estar preocupado".

"Es que no es lo que ustedes piensan, Tk" expresó Hikari "Ya se lo expliqué muchas veces a mi hermano. Ustedes no averiguan y sólo culpan a Kiúgoro".

Hubo un extraño silencio entre los dos que fue interrumpido por un llanto dócil que parecía venir del sitio de las escaleras.

"Toshi…" dijo Kari, dándose la vuelta "Espera aquí Tk, parece que mi hijo despertó de su siesta".

La mujer se dirigió al sitio de las escaleras, pero Takeru no esperó donde su amiga le indicó, por el contrario, comenzó a seguirla.

"Si no es lo que yo pienso, ¿por qué no me explicas qué es lo que te tiene así?" preguntó Takeru, subiendo tras ella.

"Tk, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia. Te lo contaré cuando sea necesario".

"¿Es que Toshiro está enfermito?" preguntó "¿Le pasa algo?"

Hikari, que subía de espaldas, negó.

Los dos entraron a la habitación del bebé de Hikari; ahí se hallaron con el productor del llanto más dulce que Tk había escuchado jamás. Toshiro era un bebé más pequeño que Seiyuro, tendría a lo mucho los dos años recién cumplidos; era rellenito, de piel clara, rostro apacible.

Hikari llegó hasta la cuna y cargó a su bebé.

"Ya, Toshi, no llores más… mamá está contigo" le dijo al niño, quien se aferró a su madre y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

Takeru sintió una punzada de amargura en el vientre. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una parte era hermoso ver a Kari abrazada a Toshiro, pero por otro, el factor de la duda lo consumía cada vez que veía al pequeño de cabello castaño. El joven Takaishi no podía negar que seguía con ganas de saber si Toshi era su hijo… bien, él sabía que ciertamente el bebé no se le parecía físicamente mucho, pero había algo en Toshiro que le gustaba a Takeru de sobremanera.

"Está lindo" dijo Takeru, acercándose.

"Sí" dijo Kari, contenta.

"Se parece a ti" dijo Tk.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" preguntó Kari, Takeru afirmó.

Cuando percibió el cálido cuerpo de Toshiro en sus brazos, Tk sintió que se le entumían las piernas. A lo mejor se estaba sugestionando, pero cada día anhelaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

"Le hablaré a Kiúgoro" dijo Kari "creo que no habrá problema y Toshi y yo podremos irnos sin correr ningún peligro".

"¿Peligro?" preguntó Takeru "¿Cómo que peligro, Hikari?"

"¿Dije Peligro?" se disculpó "No me pongas atención, digo puras incoherencias cuando no puedo dormir. Pasé la noche en vela porque Toshi tenía calentura".

Takeru asintió confuso. Mientras Hikari trataba de comunicarse, el de apellido Takaishi se concentró en el abrazo que le daba a Toshiro.

Era tan suave como Seiyuro, pero unas treinta mil veces más tranquilo.

"¡Hey, Toshi-chan!, ¿despertando de la siesta?"

"Toshi duerme demasiado" explicó Kari "pero ayer tenía fiebre".

"¿Es dormilón?" preguntó Takeru.

"Mucho".

"Yo también soy muy dormilón" dijo de repente Tk, a la expectativa.

"Takeru, no deberías tratar de buscar parentescos".

"Es que es inevitable. Se parece tanto a ti que no habría modo de saber la verdad".

"Tú sabes que lo mejor es NO buscar la verdad".

"Kari, pero entonces ¿Por qué le has puesto Toshiro?, ¿qué ya no te acuerdas?... cuando estábamos juntos acordamos que así le llamaríamos a nuestro primer bebé porque era tu nombre favorito".

"No pude evitarlo, Takeru, Toshiro es mi nombre favorito… en cuanto vi a mi hijo tuve que llamarlo así".

"Ya veo. Aún así, si tan sólo supiera…"

"Quedamos en que olvidaríamos esa posibilidad" susurró Hikari.

"No puedo hacer eso, Kari" sinceró Tk "es que sería tan bueno y…".

"¿Y qué pasaría con Yoshisaki y Seiyuro si Toshiro fuera tu bebé?".

Takeru quedó en silencio. No quería ni imaginárselo: sería el fin de ese hogar, Yoshisaki se iría de su vida, pero se llevaría consigo a Seiyuro.

"…Creo que no concibo la vida sin Seiyuro" murmuró el rubio Takaishi, perturbado "Lo quiero demasiado; y a Yoshisaki… no podría herirla, es una excelente mujer".

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces, Tk" dijo Kari "Vamos abajo, no pude comunicar con Kiúgoro, pero lo intentaré por el _bipper_".

Justo cuando iban a salir, la puerta de la habitación de Toshiro se abrió, y tras ella apareció el esposo de Hikari: un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro, llevaba puestas gafas para el sol.

"Buenos días, Takaishi" saludó a Takeru.

"¡Kiúgoro, ¿pudiste resolverlo?!" preguntó Hikari, esperanzada. Takeru observó con curiosidad a los 'esposos', se sentía incómodo, pero además le pareció que hablaban en claves: no era divertido que Kari hablara en claves con otro hombre.

"Todo está listo, se resolvió para siempre" dijo el hombre, que tenía voz severa, pero varonil.

"Me alegra. De cualquier manera ya estaba preparando todo para el día de campo, querido" le dijo Kari ", le comunicaré a Daisuke que todo está listo".

"Te refieres al Motomiya, ¿verdad?, pues ya le informé. Sólo venía por ti y por Toshiro" explicó el hombre.

Se formó otro extraño silencio, entonces Takeru decidió que lo mejor era esperar abajo a los esposos, parecía que tenían mucho qué contarse.

"Si me disculpan, los esperaré en la sala" dijo, comenzando a retirarse con Toshiro en brazos.

"Espera Tk, no es que no queramos decirte" dijo Hikari "¿Verdad, Kiúgoro?"

"Así es, Takaishi. Lo que pasa es que tuve problemas en mi empresa con unos empleados que tenía mi familia; tuvimos algunos conflictos porque atentaron contra mi familia a causa de una vieja herencia, entonces tuve que denunciarlos, hoy mismo quedaron en prisión, como fue sorpresivo, pensábamos que íbamos a tener que suspender el día de campo que planeó Hikari" explicó apresurado el tal Kiúgoro.

"¿Un atentado?" cuestionó Takeru "¿Contra Hikari y Toshiro?"

"No fue nada grave" explicó Hikari.

"Claro que fue grave" dijeron al mismo tiempo Tk y Kiúgoro.

"Por suerte eso no pasó a mayores" aseguró Kiúgoro. "Mi esposa y mi hijo ya pueden estar a salvo".

Takeru quedó pensativo después de esa confesión de su mejor amiga y su esposo. Se sintió intranquilo pero no quiso preguntar más, por ello trató de restarle importancia.

- - - - - -

Las tres familias: la Takaishi, Montomiya y Sugiyama (ése era el apellido del esposo de Hikari) por fin se dirigían en coche hacia el día de campo en la casa de la abuela de Takeru. Era un día tranquilo, hacía buen clima.

"No puedo esperar a llegar y a disfrutar de este día, ¡hacía siglos que no salía con ustedes!", comentó Daisuke, al mando del manejo. A su lado iban Takeru y Kiúgoro, los tres hombres. En la parte trasera iban las tres esposas con los niños en los porta-bebé especiales.

"Dai tiene razón, es muy bonito salir con otras parejas" opinó Makoto.

"Y más si son viejos amigos de toda la vida" le siguió Daisuke.

"Tienes razón, Dai, andas muy asertivo hoy" dijo Takeru, sonriendo "¿Y cómo van los chicos? ¿Por qué se oye tanto silencio?".

"Pues parece increíble, pero están muy pacíficos. Ni Seiyuro ni Kyosuke se han puesto a reñir" relató Yoshisaki Takaishi.

"Es que fue una buena estrategia poner al pequeño Toshiro en medio de los dos" dijo la señora Motomiya "De veras, Hikari-san, qué encanto de niñito tienes, además de mono es muy sereno y hace que los otros dos se comporten".

En efecto, los niños iban muy tranquilitos. Seiyuro y Toshiro compartían los brazos de un oso de juguete y el pequeño hijo de Daisuke chupaba muy conforme los googles de su papá.

La camioneta en la que viajaban, por el contrario, se sacudía por tiempos y vibraba de forma anormal.

"¿Es normal que haga ese ruido?" preguntó Takeru.

"Uy, pues no" renegó Davis al contestar.

"¿Es normal que se convulsione en las curvas?" volvió a indagar el rubio Takaishi, con algo de ironía fina en su voz.

"¡Que no!, cómo molestas… si supieras el esfuerzo que me costó comprarla para cubrir las entregas a domicilio de mi restaurante".

"¿Es normal que le salga humo del cofre?" inquirió por tercera vez Tk.

"Me parece que lo más cuerdo sería detenernos para revisarla" propuso Kari.

"¡Argg! ¡Maldita camioneta!, con lo cara que me costó para que salga con estas infamias… para el colmo no sé nada de mecánica".

Daisuke Montomiya orilló su vehículo en una gasolinera que había en la autopista; el cofre de su vehículo estaba hirviendo.

"Muy bien, Takeru, es tu deber arreglarla" exigió Daisuke, bufando.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que un novelista sabe arreglar autos viejos?" interrogó Tk, entrecerrando el ojo.

"Yo le daré un vistazo" dijo de pronto Kiúgoro Sugiyama, bajando del vehículo.

Los presentes respiraron aliviados, porque claro está que las esposas tampoco sabían nada de mecánica.

"Menos mal que el señor Sugiyama sabe de esas cosas" suspiró la señora Motomiya "¿ya ves, Dai?, tienes que aprender a ser más serio y responsable como el esposo de Hikari-san".

Daisuke entrecerró los ojos, indignado, pero luego despachó una amplia sonrisa dominguera.

"Este día de campo se está haciendo el del rogar… ya quiero llegar".

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Probablemente hacer viajes entre matrimonios era algo nuevo para las tres parejas.

Toshiro, el bebé de Hikari, soltó el oso de peluche que compartía con el bebé Takaishi y miró al horizonte muy entretenido, con los ojitos bobos y rojizos que quizá había tenido Kari en su remota infancia.

"¿Qué es lo que estás viendo, hijito?" preguntó Hikari, analizando a su bebé.

"¡frrrrrr!" contestó Toshiro, apuntando con la manita en una ventana lateral "¡Frrr!".

El corazón de Hikari tronó, dio un salto interno y siguió con sus ojos la mirada de su nene. Vibró el suelo, hasta pareció escucharse un estallido. Y de pronto, una sombra comenzó a cubrir la vieja camioneta de los Motomiya.

"¡Un… un!, ¡Cuidado!" apenas pudo gritar Kari cuando vio a un enorme trailer de carga acercándose hacia ellos.

"¡Nos va a chocar!" gritó Takeru "¡Salgan del auto!".

Hikari comenzó a ver todo negro, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a su hijo, a su costado vio que el resto de los padres trataba de hacer lo mismo… aunque todo se puso blanco cuando sintió un ardor en el pecho, y cuando el sonido se hizo tan fuerte que resopló en la nada. El golpe ni lo sintió, pero la hojalata se fue fragmentando, el cofre terminó de estallar y el fuego ardió en aquella tarde tranquila, sin día de campo, sin convivencia entre matrimonios de viejos amigos.

- - - - - -

Kari despertó pero se sintió tan tiesa, que apenas y pudo parpadear los ojos. Había comezón, irritación, dolor. No podía moverse, la cabeza estaba muy pesada. De inmediato notó que traía un collarín de plástico alrededor de su cuello. Varias vendas le cubrían los brazos, la zona del abdomen y parte de la cabeza. Estaba muy parchada. Lo peor fue que cuando quiso hablar, se le trabó la garaganta.

"¡Kari!" gritó Taichi Yagami, quien inmediatamente se estacionó frente a la cama en donde Hikari descansaba.

"¿D…dónde esto-y?" preguntó la mujer. Esta vez apenas le salió la voz, pero ronca, como si estuviera vendada por dentro.

"Kari, hermanita" Tai traía los ojos rojos, hinchados. La piel más morena que nunca "Sospechaba que hoy despertarías".

"¿Despertar?... Tai… ¿Dónde estoy?".

"Estás en el hospital de Odaiba" explicó el hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kari, confundida "¿Dónde?".

"Llevas dos semanas así" explicó Tai "Estás lesionada, sufriste una contusión algo fuerte desde lo del accidente".

Kari se quedó callada, como recordando.

Poco a poco le vino a la mente el día de campo, la camioneta averiada, el enorme camión de carga que les hizo sombra… ¡y el choque! ¡Y la mano de su hijito apuntando hacia la desgracia!

"¡¡Toshiro!!" gritó Kari, enloquecida "¡El choque, Tai! ¡Y Toshi!, ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi hijo!".

"Kari, tranquila" rogó Taichi, acariciándole el cabello castaño a su hermanita.

"¡¿En dónde está mi hijito?! ¡Tai, dímelo!" exclamó Kari, queriéndose poner de pie, pero sus miembros no le respondían, estaba entumida.

"Él está bien, Kari, pero no intentes pararte, estás con anestesia… por eso no sientes fuerzas y tus extremidades no te obedecen".

"Tai, ¡es mi hijo!, ¡tú no tienes idea de lo que eso significa!, ¡necesito verlo!, ¡Es que ese horrible camión se estampó contra nosotros!... si algo malo le pasó a…".

"Toshiro está en casa de Sora y Yamato, me están haciendo el favor de cuidarlo" explicó Tai "Papá y mamá están de viaje y no saben lo que te pasó, no he tenido ánimo para avisarles… por eso le pedí a Matt que cuidara de Toshi mientras te ponías bien y…".

Hikari suspiró desesperada. Ese accidente había sido horrible, en primera ella había estado desmayada por dos semanas, ¡seguro que en coma!

"Takeru…" susurró de pronto, de nuevo con el alma en un hilo. Era un alivio que Toshi estuviera bien, pero, pero, pero ¿Y Takeru? "¡Pero es que los demás!" reaccionó de pronto "¡¿en dónde están todos?!".

"Kari-chan, necesitas descansar… no te hace bien todo esto".

"Taichi Yagami, escúchame bien: necesito que me hables con la verdad, sin rodeos. ¿Tú crees que podría descansar sin saber cómo están mis mejores amigos y mi marido?, ¡Dios!, ¡y los otros chiquitos!, ¡Ay Dios!, ¿Por qué no pude ver lo que iba a suceder?, ¡¿por qué tuvo que verlo mi hijito?!".

Taichi se conmovió ante la desesperación de su hermana, la siguió acariciando.

"Hikari, yo no podría mentirte, lo sabes. Sólo que será doloroso, ¿estás preparada?".

"Sí…".

Taichi besó a su hermana en la frente, le tomó la mano lastimada.

"El conductor del trailer estaba ebrio. No frenó y el accidente no se pudo evitar. Ciertamente fue terrible, Kari… y desafortunadamente dejó saldo de muertos".

Kari agachó los ojos lo más que pudo, presintiendo lo peor. Se imaginó muchas cosas: a Takeru muerto, a Daisuke despedazado, a los bebés llenos de sangre, ¡el fuego!, la incertidumbre era tal que soltó un desconsolado llanto.

"Los bebés están a salvo" dijo primeramente Tai "Así como tú protegiste a Toshi como si fueras un escudo, la esposa de Takeru y la de Daisuke también hicieron lo mismo con sus niños".

"Tai… por favor, ¡sin rodeos! ¡No puedo más!; prefiero que seas brusco… ¡dímelo ya!".

Tai asintió. Dar noticias era lo que más odiaba.

"Tu esposo murió, Hikari" dijo brevemente, apretando más las manos de su hermana menor.

Kari ni siquiera pestañeó. Se le fue el aire, no pudo hablar.

"Al parecer, murió… instantáneamente, en el impacto que le cayó de sorpresa" trató de explicar.

"¿Y… los demás?" indagó Kari, estática, paralizada, con voz más ronca, casi inaudible.

"Los tres Motomiya están bien, el bebé de Dai se luxó un bracito. Takeru y su hijo también están bien, creo, los dieron de alta hace poco… sin embargo, hace un par de días, la esposa de Takeru falleció".

Hikari se mordió los labios.

Se los mordió hasta sacarse sangre.

De repente el mundo se le venía encima, ¡todo todo todo encima!, y no podía gritar que odiaba a todos y no podía guardarse una foto de su esposo en su mente. No podía mas que estar tiesa, asida a su hermano, cual cadena.

- - - - - -

"¿Seguro que es lo mejor?" preguntó Yamato Ishida a su hermano menor, Takeru.

"No sé, hermano" sinceró Takeru "pero… quiero intentarlo".

Los dos estaban sentados en la sala de los Ishida, estaban encalmados: Takeru tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, Yamato estaba cruzando los brazos.

"Es tu decisión, Tk, pero la verdad es que la considero irracional" dijo Matt "Tal parece que te apresuras: acabas de perder a tu esposa, estás desestabilizado, todavía hasta confundido por ese choque".

"Lo que voy a hacer ya se lo había prometido a Yoshisaki, hermano, ¡habíamos quedado en ello!" gritó Takeru, temblando.

"Pero si te vas de Odaiba, ¿no estarás evadiendo tu realidad?" insistió Yamato, quien era un famoso astronauta que trabajaba en la NASA que había en Japón.

"¿Y qué más da, Matt?, a eso me dedico, a desfigurar la realidad con historias" dijo Takeru "Es que ya no puedo volver a mi departamento, me duele mucho la muerte de Yoshi, era una mujer tan linda" se cubrió los ojos con las manos "… y ahora mi hijo es huérfano de madre, Yama, ¿qué puedo hacer?, no cuento con los suficientes recursos económicos todavía,¡no sé qué hacer!, ¿y qué voy a decirle a Seiyuro cuando pregunte por mamá?, ¡Qué le digo! ¿Que se murió? ¿Que se fue al cielo?... me siento tan miserable, porque es como si yo hubiera deseado todo esto, ¡cuánto me arrepiento!".

"¡No seas estúpido, Takeru!" regañó Yamato.

"Es la verdad… mientras íbamos al día de campo pensaba _'ojalá Yoshi decidiera irse de mi vida para siempre, para que así yo pueda estar con quien amo, ojalá se fuera y me dejara a Seiyuro, ojalá se fuera y siguiéramos siendo los buenos amigos de siempre'_, y zaz, que me la matan" todo eso lo dijo cubriéndose la cabeza, aplastándosela.

"Eso es muy diferente, lo sabes" bufó Matt ". Aún así, aunque comprendo que buscas lo mejor para mi sobrino, no creo que sea conveniente irte a Kyoto a lo de tu posgrado en la universidad… justamente tienes que pensar en tu hijo, ¿cómo te harías cargo de él allá?, ¿te dará tiempo para estudiar, trabajar y dedicarle a Seiyuro la atención que necesita?, ¡no se puede ser madre y padre al mismo tiempo de un día para otro!".

"Si no hago esa maestría me voy a morir de hambre. No tengo buenas relaciones con los medios de comunicación, no van a contratarme para ser reportero, y eso no da para comer… en Kyoto me ofrecen esa beca desde hace un mes, Yoshi y yo lo habíamos considerado, queríamos irnos".

"Si dejas a Seiyuro con nosotros a lo mejor se podría" dijo Matt "No habrá problema, Sora ya sabe de niños desde que nació mi Mayumi, y no sería ninguna molestia".

"No. Me llevo al niño. ¡Es lo único que tengo!" se entercó Takeru.

"Entonces permíteme darte dinero, Tk, lo necesitarás", rogó el hermano mayor, preocupado.

"Lo siento, Matt. Esto es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo; debo pensar en el futuro de Seiyuro antes que en lo demás" Tk se puso de pie. Estaba lívido del cuerpo, la cara enrojecida. Traía una venda que le rodeaba la frente.

"Eres tan terco cuando te lo propones, hasta se te salta la vena como a papá" dijo Matt ", pero te comprendo, haría lo mismo".

"No te preocupes por mí, podré con todo, ¡siempre se puede!, y vas a ver que Yoshi me lo agradecerá".

"Aún así es muy pronto" opinó Yamato "además, Tk, ¿qué pasará con Kari?"

Takeru volvió a sentarse, puso una expresión reflexiva, triste.

"Kari…"

"Sigue en el hospital, inconsciente. Ella también ha sufrido una pérdida".

"Por eso no me he ido, Matt" admitió Tk "estoy esperando a que abra sus ojos, quiero verla bien, ¡nunca me lo perdonaría si llegara a quedarse dormida para siempre!" Tk volvió a moverse, traía revueltos todos sus órganos y sus sentimientos "Pero cuando ella despierte va a pensar lo mismo que yo. Se sentirá culpable por sus sentimientos y no vendrá a mí así como yo no iré a ella".

"Entiendo…".

"No estamos preparados. ¡Es algo tan reciente!; estoy seguro de que Kari pensará sólo en el bienestar de Toshiro".

La puerta de la casa Ishida interrumpió la conversación. Sora Ishida salió de la cocina con una charola de té, que dejó en la sala de estar.

"Takeru, tómate un té" rogó Sora "y no se levanten, yo iré a abrir, debe de ser Tai, que viene del hospital".

Justamente fue Taichi quien cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Venía agitado, pero con mejor cara que otros días.

"Tai" saludó Sora, con un fuerte abrazo que el Yagami correspondió de inmediato a su mejor amiga "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

Taichi sonrió con ligereza, apretó un poco más a Sora, para luego soltarla ante la cara de interrogación de los hermanos rubios.

"¡Hikari despertó!" exclamó entusiasmado "¡despertó hace un par de horas!, Joe dice que su recuperación va por buen rumbo, estoy muy feliz".

"¡Kari!, Dios, qué bueno" dijo Sora, dándole otro abrazo a Taichi.

Takeru se puso de pie de manera súbita, con el pecho renacido. Matt se acercó a Tai y le dio dos palmadas.

"Me da gusto, Taichi; tu hermana tiene tu misma fortaleza" sinceró Yamato, Tai estaba tan entusiasmado que abrazó a su mejor amigo. Era genial y curioso (para Tai) el que sus mejores amigos fueran un matrimonio y él en medio, como si fuera el consentido.

"¿Y cómo está ella, Tai?" preguntó Takeru, con prudencia.

Tai se apaciguó un poco.

"Está destrozada" admitió "Ya se ha enterado de todo y está muy mal".

"Tenía que ser así" susurró Tk "¿Quién está con ella ahora?".

"Miyako, creo" dijo Tai "Yo vine a avisarles en persona; también tengo que ir a la oficina a tramitar un permiso especial para que le permitan a Gatomon visitar a mi hermana… es el colmo que los digimons necesiten visa para visitar nuestro mundo y permisos condicionados para entrar a lugares 'especiales'".

Takeru dejó de oír en ese momento. La plática entre Tai, Sora y su hermano se volvió un bullicio lejano. Sus pensamientos, por el contrario, estaban en primer plano.

"Takeru" habló Yamato "¿Qué te sucede?".

"Me voy a ir hoy mismo a Kyoto después de visitar a Hikari" murmuró, tan serio como nunca en su vida.

"¿A Kyoto?" preguntaron Sora y Taichi.

"Me ofrecen una beca para un posgrado en literatura" anunció ", tengo que irme ya o no acabaré de meter la papelería para que me autoricen la entrada a la universidad".

"¡Pero Tk!"gritó Tai "¿Qué cosas dices?".

"Es muy apresurado, cuñado" opinó Sora. "Acaba de pasar el funeral de… Yoshi; tú todavía no te recuperas, el bebé está un poquito desorientado… y luego, ¿dónde vas a establecerte?, ¿Con quién vas a dejar al niño cuando vayas a trabajar y a estudiar?".

"Me las arreglaré" dijo Takeru.

"¿Y qué me dices de mi hermana?" preguntó Taichi, incrédulo.

Takeru quedó indeciso, se hizo para atrás el cabello y dijo con voz grave:

"Se las arreglará también".

"¡Takeru!" reclamó Tai, sin saber qué hacer. Él conocía los sentimientos que Luz y Esperanza compartían, por eso no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de decir Tk.

"Estoy buscando el bien de mi hijo, Taichi" con firmeza habló Takeru "Sei es mi prioridad, tengo que superarme para que a él no le falte nada, para que él esté bien… sé que será difícil, ¡pero soy su padre! ¡Debo hacer esto por él! y no sé si me entiendas, pero…".

"Te comprendo" dijo de repente Tai, poniéndose macilento, "de verdad que te entiendo".

Takeru puso rostro de interrogación, Yamato tomo la palabra.

"Taichi tiene un hijo" le explicó a Takeru Takaishi, quien nada más abrió más los ojos.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó Tk, asombrado "¿De verdad?".

Tai se puso rojo.

"Sí".

"¿Lo tenías escondido entonces? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"Es una larga historia, digamos que 'me lo trajo una cigüeña'; con todo esto del accidente no he tenido tiempo de hablar de Taiki".

"Ya veo…".

"Pero te entiendo, porque ahora también tengo a alguien por quien velar y luchar, Takeru" dijo Tai "Si crees que lo mejor para Seiyuro es que hagas ese posgrado en Kyoto, pues confía en tus instintos ¿No?, y muy buena suerte".

"Gracias Tai" expresó Takeru "Pero tendrás que dejarme ver a tu bebé de París antes de irme, ¿no?".

"Agumon e Izzy me están haciendo el favor de echarle un ojo" dijo Tai ". Mira, ésta es su foto".

Takeru vio al bebé de Tai, un chiquito de apenas meses que lucía tremendamente parecido a Taichi. Los dos hombres se asintieron. Sora y Yamato exhalaron aire de la preocupación.

"Este chico es tu copia, ¿no?, pero en bonito… Err, Tai, me iré hoy mismo de Odaiba" dijo Takeru "Aunque antes pasaré a ver a Kari".

- - - - - -

Takeru quiso detenerse antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Hikari en el hospital. Le hubiera gustado quedarse paralizado, como estatua: omnisciente. Enfrentar el rostro dolido de su amiga lo hacía tremendamente infeliz. Le temblaban las manos, su cabello rubio lucía más despeinado que nunca. A pesar de su deseo de postergar esa despedida agonizante, le dio un empujón fuerte a la puerta, y de manera inmediata se topó con los ojos tristes de Kari, con las mejillas pálidas, con el horrible collarín.

"Takeru" dijo Kari, al verle.

Tk Takaishi le asintió con la sonrisa triste. Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada azul de encima.

"Kari…" susurró, tomando las manos de la canela con mucho cariño "… Te estaba esperando, de verdad que estaba esperando a que abrieras los ojos y dejaras esa ridícula inconciencia atrás".

"¿Cómo estás tú?" preguntó Kari, estremecida, dislocada, ansiosa "Tai… me lo dijo, pero…".

"Tai te dijo la verdad, mi esposa murió" explicó Takeru, con seriedad "Seguramente estoy igual de mal que tú en ese aspecto, pero físicamente me siento bien, ya ves, ni siquiera me quebré algo".

"Ya veo" dijo la chica, quien parecía estar en shock (por sus ademanes torpes y su tono de voz lejano) "Me alegra verte bien. Estoy… flotando con esta noticia… me siento muy mal, Takeru, ¡ojalá nunca hubiera despertado!".

"No digas eso, Hikari-chan. Acuérdate, tu pequeño Toshi te está esperando" trató de animar Tk "Ahora tenemos que luchar por nuestros hijos, para que no les falte nada".

"Ay Takeru, no sé si pueda" sinceró la hermanita de Tai "… Es que cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que todo ha sido culpa mía: fui yo quien organizó ese estúpido día de campo sin ponerme a pensar en el peligro, fui yo quien le exigí a mi marido que fuera y se olvidara de sus enemigos y de su trabajo… es quería verte a ti y a Davis… quería olvidarme de mi adultez, quería que… todo volviera a ser como antes por lo menos un ratito".

"Kari, ¿qué puedo decirte?" sinceró Takeru "Yo también siento que ha sido culpa mía, porque muy en el fondo deseaba volver contigo, y Yoshisaki me estorbaba, ¡siento que le eché una maldición!" Takeru se detuvo, le besó a la Yagami la frente, luego le susurró "… aunque la única verdad es que fue un accidente, Kari, ¡fue sólo un accidente!".

"Lo sé, Tk, ¡pero ha sido tan injusto!"

"Lo vamos a superar, va a ser muy difícil" susurró Tk.

"Tk… tienes una mirada tan distinta hoy" le dijo ella, sospechando.

"Me voy a ir a Kyoto, Kari" sinceró el escritor Takaishi ". Me ofrecen una beca para cursar un posgrado y no voy a dejar pasar la oferta… ahora que Yoshi no está, mi prioridad es Seiyuro… ahora no tengo cómo darle lo mejor, ¡y estoy acelerado! ¡Y no sé si hago bien en irme!, pero no puedo estar aquí, me siento culpable, me siento incapaz de estar contigo".

"Comprendo…" dijo Kari "Yo también pensaré sólo en Toshiro. Me desharé de la fortuna de Kiúgoro, porque no quiero que mi niño corra riesgos, ¡luego trabajaré arduamente para darle lo mejor!, así lo hubiera querido mi esposo ¿Verdad?".

"Supongo. No lo conocí bien" dijo Takeru, de nuevo concentrado en las manos de Kari "… Kari-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Algún día nos llegará nuestro tiempo?"

Hikari Yagami no respondió, sólo apresó las manos de su mejor amigo lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Mucha suerte en Kyoto" le murmuró, con una media sonrisa gastada "cuídate mucho y por favor, no te olvides de mí".

"¡Nunca podría!" rugió Takeru, enérgico "¡Te quiero mucho, Kari! ¡Y los dos lo sabemos!, bajo ese contexto, ¿apoco nos podríamos olvidar del otro?"

"Tienes razón".

"Cuando haya crecido todo lo que quiero, voy a regresar por ti… y te voy a besar, y te voy a robar a Toshiro para que se convierta en mi hijo".

"Takeru…"

"Cuando regrese, Kari, voy a gritarte que te amo enfrente de cuanta persona sea necesaria. Y nos irá bien algún día, ¿no es así?"

Kari asintió, nostálgica. Le besó la mejilla a su amigo y luego se hundió en la almohada, para olvidarse de sus problemas, de los adioses, ¡de todo!

En esos momentos, Takeru sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Y se le rompía porque él lo decidía, por cobarde: bien podía quedarse en Odaiba y luchar por su hijo ahí, pero no tuvo las fuerzas. Por eso se levantó y se fue de súbito: no pensó, no soñó, ni siquiera le lanzó a Kari una última mirada. Habría un hasta luego.

- - - - - -

"Eres un terco, Takeru" renegó Yamato "Podrías esperar hasta mañana".

Takeru negó, llevaba consigo un par de maletas.

"Tk, Matt tiene razón" rogó Sora, quien traía en brazos a una pequeña bebé rubia, fruto de su matrimonio con Yamato "Para Sei-chan va a ser pesado viajar de noche".

"Es mejor que sea de una buena vez" dijo Tk "luego podría arrepentirme. Además no me gusta viajar de día, siento que es una pérdida de tiempo".

"Te lo dije, Sora, es un terco" suspiró Matt.

"Será porque se parece a ti" le siguió Sora "Pero qué le vamos a hacer, si así son los Ishida".

"Jeje, Sora, sabía que me comprenderías" rió Takeru, con tristeza "Ahora sólo me falta recoger a Seiyuro, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de él estos días".

"Es lo menos que podíamos hacer" admitió Sora "Matt, sostén a Mayumi, iré por Sei-chan".

"No hace falta, Sora, iré yo" anunció Tk "¿Puedo pasar?"

"No seas bobo, hermanito, estás en tu casa" dijo Yamato, muy seguro.

Takeru asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de visitas, que es donde él y Sei se habían quedado esos días. Suspiró. Le hacía bien sentir el apoyo de su hermano, pero sentía que tenía que crecer por sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que si luchaba junto a Patamon y a Seiyuro, iba a lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera… sólo necesitaba enseñarse a volar.

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio que Seiyuro, su hijo, estaba dormido en la cuna.

Lo miró un buen rato, hasta que se percató de que debajo de la cobija había otro pequeñito.

"Así que tú también estás aquí" dijo Takeru, al ver al pequeño hijo de Kari salir de las cobijitas "¡y ni siquiera estás dormido!".

Toshi se sentó en la cuna y estiró las manos, Takeru se inclinó y lo cogió en un abrazo.

"Toshi, seguro que extrañas a tu mamá" dijo Tk "No te preocupes, ella está bien, y vendrá muy pronto por ti".

El bebé se acomodó en los brazos paternales, Tk esbozó una sonrisa.

"En mis sueños eres mi hijo ¿Lo sabes?… y a lo mejor debería luchar por ti también, pero… las cosas no se prestan ahora para eso" Takeru besó al bebé, notó que éste se iba quedando dormidito "Imagínate que llegara con Kari y le exigiera saber mi paternidad; creo que ella me golpearía, tengo que tomar en cuenta su dolor además del mío".

Recostó a Toshiro en la cuna, lo cobijó. Acto seguido levantó a Seiyuro del colchón y se lo acomodó en sus brazos.

"Nos veremos entonces, hijito" le dijo Tk al pequeñuelo de Kari "Te quiero mucho ¿Ok?, y algún día seré tu papá".

Se concentró en Sei, quien poco a poco abrió los ojitos azules.

"Shhh, duerme un poco más, Sei-chan".

"¿Mamá?"

"Cierra los ojitos…"

"Papá…"

"Dile adiós a tu hermanito ¿Quieres?"

Seiyuro cerró los ojos. Volvió a dormir.

Se fortaleció al sentir a Seiyuro junto a él, ¡sí se podría!, a lo mejor acababa de tomar la decisión inadecuada, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

- - - - - -

Gracias por leer. Aquí ya aparecieron Toshiro y Seiyuro, también me di el lujo de matar a los esposo de Tk y Kari, pero los remordimientos hicieron que éstos dos postergaran su felicidad. Suena tonto e incoherente, pero muchas veces tomamos ese tipo de decisiones… más adelante haré esos caps intermedios o del pasado que harán que esto cobre más sentido, por ahora me conformo con que le hayan entendido y semi gustado.

Saludos y disculpas si es que hay errores. Son textos viejos y no tengo mucho tiempo de corregirlos.

CieloCriss


	3. “Hikari, regresé

Quería rehacer este capítulo, pero en vista de mi falta de tiempo, lo único que pude hacer fue semileerlo y decidir publicarlo, aunque no esté muy bien… pero supongo que próximamente, la segunda parte de este capítulo, estará bien.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, esos ánimos me ayudan a seguir adelante.

Esta es la historia de cómo Hikari y Takeru se unieron, pero a intervalos.

--

"Querida Hikari", dijo el hombre al salir de la estación de trenes,"estoy de vuelta".

Takeru aspiró el aire con calma. Eso le despertó una sonrisa.

"Odaiba huele a ti", admitió en voz alta. Sonó áspero. Aunque cargaba a un niño en su regazo, no había nadie a su alrededor. Era medianoche.

"¿Te das cuenta de que han pasado tres años?"; Hikari no lo acompaña; Takeru lo comprendía, pero le gustaba dirigirse a ella como si ésta siempre pudiera escucharlo.

"Tres años insuficientes", insistió, "cuando huí de tu lado dije que volvería por ti, pero no puedo hacerlo por el momento, ¿sabes?, no he encontrado lo mejor para Seiyuro, por tanto, pretender que puedo darte felicidad podría ser una mentira… aunque … ¿sabes, Kari?, lo único que quiero es verte".

Las palabras de Takeru se perdieron entre los cerezos en flor. Era primavera. A él le gustaba la primavera de noche.

Con una de sus manos sujetaba la maleta rodante, en tanto que con la otra cargaba a Seiyuro.

Ya no era tan fácil llevarlo en su regazo como cuando era bebé. Sei se había estirado al doble y era un merolico cuando estaba despierto, por eso Takeru apreciaba los momentos en los que el niño dormía.

Sólo en esos instantes podía añorar a la melancolía.

"Papito…", habló Sei, con los ojitos todavía cerrados. El pequeño de cinco años se acurrucó en el pecho de Takeru, "¿ya llegamos?".

"Duerme, Sei… cuando despiertes estaremos en la nueva casita y mañana irás a tu nueva escuela".

"… ¿y habrá… muchas niñas para que sean mis novias?", preguntó Seiyuro, con tono alegre aunque estaba adormilado.

"Puñados de niñas, Sei, te lo aseguro", sonrió Takeru.

"Ya quiero…", Sei bostezó, "… ir al jardín de niños".

No dijo nada más. Takeru le besó los cabellos rubios. Tenía que hallar un taxi, por eso se acercó a la calle.

"Debiste haberme llamado, Tk", fue lo que interrumpió a Takeru. Al darse la vuelta lo primero que vio fue una enorme barriga -lo que lo desconcertó un poco- luego el vientre se fue delineando hasta convertirse en una mujer.

"¡Sora!".

"Si Yamato no me hubiera mandado el e-mail desde Florida no hubiera llegado a tiempo para recogerte".

"No debí haberle avisado a Matt que sería hoy, Sora, no es bueno que salgas a medianoche sólo para recogernos, veo que estás… ¿cómo decirlo?".

"Enorme", resolvió Sora, "Parece que llevo adentro gemelos, pero sólo es uno", ella sonrió y se acercó a su cuñado. Le dio un abrazo a ambos. Takeru sólo sintió la barriga chocar contra él.

"¿Cuántos meses llevas?, pensé que sólo cinco".

"Parece que estoy por dar a luz… mi primer embarazo fue mucho más tranquilo", se quejó.

"Te he hecho venir estando embarazada y has tenido que dejar sola a Mayumi-chan", lamentó el rubio.

"El embarazo no me impide venir a recogerte, May es muy tranquila y la vigila la niñera", tranquilizó Sora, "anda, déjame ayudarte con el equipaje".

"Ni hablar, haz hecho suficiente, nos conseguiste apartamento, ayudaste con la mudanza y mis trámites en la revista, la inscripción del niño", dijo el rubio.

"Sei está enorme", Sora se había quedado mirando al chico.

"Y está loco también", sonrió orgulloso Takeru, "yo llevaré las cosas, ¿quieres?, tú debes de cuidarte hasta que nazca Ko-chan".

"Así lo haremos, no quiero discutir, estamos encantados con tenerte en casa… aunque, no te veo tan feliz, Takeru".

"Aún no estaba preparado… pero… en verdad ansiaba verlos a todos".

"¿Y a ella?", preguntó directamente Sora.

"A ella más que a nadie", fue una respuesta de Takeru.

iNTERVALOS

**Capítulo 3: "Hikari, regresé, pero aún no es nuestro tiempo ¿verdad?"**

p A R T E u N O

--

A la mañana siguiente

--

"¡Genial! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Cuántas niñas! ¡quiero que todas sean mis novias!" gritó Seiyuro Takaishi, de 5 años, cuando su papá y él bajaron de un autobús de la línea A5.

"Te ves contento, mi Seiyuro" rió Takeru "¿No echas de menos tu antiguo hogar?"

"No papito, me gusta esta escuelita, ¡Genial! ¡Mira qué bonito perrito, se parece a Tomokon!", el niño señaló la acera contraria, donde un cachorro blanco caminaba junto a su dueño.

"Se dice: To-ko-mon" corrigió de buena gana el papá "Ahora Sei, prométeme una cosa: vas a ser un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¡Pero si yo SIEMPRE me porto bien, papito!" aseguró Sei, contento.

"Mmm, mira, con que no enloquezcas a la profesora y no alborotes a tus amiguitos para que armen una revolución en clase me conformo… ah, y por el amor de dios, no pelees con otros niños aunque te caigan mal, ¿lo prometes?".

"Papito, ¡qué emocionante! ¡hay un resbaladero ultra grandote! ¡_padiez_! ¡qué bien! ¡Quiero deslizarme! ¡Vamos papá!".

"… ¿por qué sospecho que no me oíste?, ¡_Ejemp_!" Takeru se aclaró la garganta "Ahora no puedes ir al resbaladero gigante, Sei, tienes que ir a tu salón de clases… según esto hay que buscar las listas de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, ya de ahí te llevo con la maestra, te encargo, te doy el almuerzo y te dejo para irme a mi primer día de trabajo".

"¡De acuerdo, papito; y luego al resbaladero!".

"Supongo que no tienes remedio, hijo mío".

Takeru y Seiyuro caminaron por la banqueta hasta entrar al jardín de niños. A Takeru le costaba trabajo llevar de la mano a su pequeño, que se movía de un lado a otro, como torbellino.

"¡Mira papito, una limosnila!, vamos a pedir permiso para subirnos y luego dar vueltas" dijo de repente Seiyuro, soltándose de la mano de Tk. Takeru miró hacia atrás y vio una limosina enorme.

"Oye, Sei, espérate" después de un bufido familiar en él, corrió tras Seiyuro y lo levantó con los dos brazos. "¿A dónde crees que vas, Seiyuro Takaishi?, se supone que es tu primer día de preescolar".

"Pero es que la escuela será todos los días, papito, ¡pero quien sabe si haya limosnila siempre!".

"Se dice 'limosina'… de cualquier manera no vas a subir a ella" regañó Takeru "Si un día soy millonario te aseguro que te la rentaré un par de horas".

"¿En serio?, ¿y vendrás conmigo?" Tk asintió, con ello Seiyuro quedó muy contento.

"¡¡Takeru!!" Tk quedó paralizado al oír ese grito. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la limosina; del elegante auto acababan de salir un niño de cabellos desparpajados y googles en la cabeza, y un hombre con la misma pinta, pero con corbata y varias décadas más.

"¿Daisuke?" preguntó Takeru, mientras él y Seiyuro observaban a los dos personajes.

"Ah, mi buen amigo Takeru, ¡qué suerte! ¡Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí!, pensé que todavía estabas en Kyoto, por lo de tu especialidad en literatura".

"¿Y ese auto tan modesto, Daisuke?" preguntó Takeru, sonriendo. Le parecía muy curioso ver a su antiguo amigo con esa facha de rico que no le quedaba muy bien.

"Ya Tk, no te burles, mi esposa quiso que trajera a mi hijo a la escuela y yo tenía una junta con empresarios…" explicó Daisuke, con bochorno "¡pero no es mi estilo ni nada de eso!, estas cosas no me gustan".

"¿De verdad?, pues yo que tú aprovecharía; ¿verdad Seiyuro que un paseo en 'limosnila' sería genial?"

"Sí papito" habló Sei con la inocencia de quien apenas tiene cinco años.

Daisuke Motomiya se acercó a Takeru y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Takeru sintió que su amigo lo aplastaba un poco, pero le dio gusto encontrarse con Daisuke, hacía muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

"¡Mira que chico tan grande!" dijo Daisuke, sacudiendo el cabello de Seiyuro "y hasta estás más mono que tu papá, Seiyuro".

"Eso es seguro" dijo Takeru, "Saluda al tío Daisuke, Seiyuro".

"¡Tío Daisuke! ¡El señor rico que vende la comidita que dices, papito!" gritó Sei, saludando de mano a Daisuke.

"Vaya, así que le cuentas a tu hijo sobre mí, ¡¿quién lo iba a decir?!"

"Sí, le he hablado de tus restaurantes. Cada vez que voy a una sucursal decimos que somos tus amigos para que nos cobren más barato".

"Pero a papito nadie le cree" dijo Seiyuro "creen que es mentira y está loquito".

"Jeje, lo imagino. No te preocupes, Seiyuro, que les daré un pase para comidas gratis… Hey, Kyo, ven a saludar…".

Atrás de Daisuke, había un chico de la estatura de Seiyuro, sólo que estaba ligeramente más bajito y era de piel morena y cabellos rebeldes.

Takeru observó al hijo de Daisuke. Kyosuke Motomiya también era un nene lindo, aunque en esos momentos parecía estar molesto por algo.

"Es que Kyo no quiere ir al preescolar" explicó brevemente Daisuke "Creo que no le gustará mucho la escuela".

"De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no?" rió Takeru, mientras el pequeño Motomiya se acercaba y saludaba con indignación.

"Yo no diría eso. Mi hermana Jun dice que Kyo es más tranquilo que yo; eso me da gusto" rió Daisuke "Pero no me has dicho, Tk, ¿cómo es que has regresado?"

"Terminé mis estudios y recibí una oferta de trabajo en Odaiba… sólo eso, creí que era buen momento de regresar".

"¿En dónde estás trabajando?, ¿regresaste al periódico donde laborabas cuando saliste de la licenciatura?" preguntó el empresario Motomiya, mientras él, Takeru y los niños caminaban rumbo al sitio donde estaban las listas con las asignaciones de salones para los niños.

"No. Esta vez trabajaré como editor de una revista" dijo Takeru "de hecho, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, pero tenía que traer a Seiyuro".

"¿Llevas poco de mudarte?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Como quien dice, acabo de llegar" explicó Tk "No había visto a nadie, salvo a Sora, que me ayudó a alquilar un apartamento… mi hermano está en una misión espacial nuevamente".

"Ya veo" Daisuke miró su reloj de muñequera, suspiró molesto "La junta está a punto de empezar… y yo que acabo de hallarte" del bolsillo el Motomiya sacó una tarjetita de presentación "Llámame en cuanto tengas tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo… desgraciadamente tengo que irme".

"No hay problema, es un 'gran empresario'; además yo también llevo prisa" dijo Tk Takaishi, recibiendo la tarjeta.

Los dos amigos se pusieron a revisar las listas, para ver donde aparecían sus pequeños. Takeru tomó ese instante como uno de los más surrealistas de su vida: estaba llevando al preescolar a su hijo, junto con Daisuke… a los once años nunca hubiera imaginado algo similar.

"Aquí está Seiyuro; va en el salón 1-C" dijo Takeru "Menos mal…"

"Kyosuke Honda… No… ¡Aquí está mi campeón!, Kyosuke Motomiya, 1-C".

"¡Vaya!, estarán en el mismo salón, debe ser el destino" dijo Takeru, él y Daisuke se sonrieron "¿No te parece genial, Sei-chan?".

Takeru miró hacia los infantes, pero sólo encontró la carita de Kyosuke, todavía molesta.

"Kyo, ¿dónde está Seiyuro?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Se fue, dijo que quería conocer el terreno" explicó Kyosuke, como si fuera algo natural y casual.

"Me descuido un segundo y se me escapa" rugió Takeru "Dai, será mejor que lleves a tu chico a clases, yo iré por Sei… me tardaré un buen rato, seguro que se fue al resbaladero".

"De acuerdo, Takeru, pero promete llamarme hoy en la noche" pidió Daisuke.

"Lo prometo" sonrió el rubio Takaishi mientras observaba, con una gota de sudor, cómo su amigo prácticamente arrastraba a su hijo hacia el salón de clases.

"Qué se le va a hacer… son niños" susurró el escritor Takaishi "Iré entonces al resbaladero".

………….

Takeru corrió hacia el resbaladero lo más pronto que pudo. Miró hacia arriba y notó que su hijo estaba arrojando arena desde arriba con mucha felicidad; al lado de Seiyuro, había otro niño de piel pálida y ojos marrones. Ninguno de los dos pequeños parecía tener intención de bajar de ahí.

"¡Seiyuro!" gritó Takeru, inmediatamente el pequeño Sei asomó su cabecita hacia abajo y saludó a su padre con energía "Ahí estabas papito, te me habías perdido, ¡mira, está lloviendo arena!".

"Baja de ahí inmediatamente, tengo que llevarte al salón de clases con tu nueva profesora".

"Pero papito, es que…"

"Es que nada, Seiyuro, ¡baja de ahí!" exigió Takeru, mientras fingía que perdía la paciencia.

"No te enojes, papá" pidió Sei "Deja me despido de mi amiguito y voy".

Seiyuro bajó del resbaladero doce segundos después, corrió hacia su papá y lo agarró de la mano.

"Ahora quiero que te comportes hasta que lleguemos con la maestra, Sei, ¿de acuerdo?".

El niño asintió con energía.

"Adiós, luego jugamos" le gritó al niño que todavía estaba arriba de la resbaladilla.

'_Aunque Yamato diga que era algo inquieto de chiquito, creo que mi hijo me supera con creces'_ pensó Takeru.

Ahí estaba, el grupó 1-C. Afortunadamente Takeru y Seiyuro ya no habían tenido ninguna otra interrupción, hasta que...

"Hey, Tk" Takeru distinguió la voz de Daisuke, a quien vio a lo lejos.

"Hola otra vez, Dai'" saludó Takeru "Nos vemos luego".

"¡Te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, entra el salón de clases!", exigió Daisuke.

Takeru no le prestó importancia a la advertencia de su amigo, quien desapareció en un dos por tres.

El salón tenía cortinas blancas, pero los instrumentos de trabajo de los niños eran coloridos, lo mismo que las bancas y los crayones.

"Bien, mi Seiyuro, éste es tu salón de clases" dijo Tk.

Entonces el tiempo se hizo burbuja.

"Takeru… ha pasado mucho tiempo" Takaishi sintió que el corazón se le detenía, cuando Hikari apareció en su costado.

"Kari…" susurró Takeru, abriendo los ojos "¡Kari!, ¿tú aquí?".

Hikari Yagami mostró una sonrisa amplia, llena de luz, luego, sin importarle la extraña mirada que le lanzaban los padres de familia que estaban cerca de ella, abrazó a Takeru brevemente, como iluminada.

"Kari…" volvió a repetir Takeru.

"Es día de _reencuentos_" dedujo Seiyuro.

"Se dice reencuentros, Sei" corrigió Takeru "Y vaya que sí… mira Sei, ella es mi amiga Hikari Yagami, ¿te acuerdas?"

"¡Sí sí!, yo la vi en la foto" dijo Sei, aplaudiendo.

"Buenos días, Seiyuro-chan" saludó Hikari, inclinándose "yo seré tu nueva profesora, Yagami Hikari".

"Mucho gusto" dijo Seiyuro, tomando en serio su papel de caballero. "¡qué maestra tan bonita! ¡Y luego es novia de papá!".

"¡Ah, Seiyuro, no empieces!" regañó Takeru "Mejor prométeme que vas a ser un buen chico, ¿ok?"

"¡Pero si yo siempre me porto bien!" exclamó Sei.

"Seiyuro-chan, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte con los demás?, tu amigo Kyo te debe estar esperando".

"Sí, maestra" respondió Sei, desapareciendo.

Takeru suspiró agradecido.

"Esto de traerlo a diario va a resultar muy complicado si sigue con esa energía" explicó "… pero es genial que seas su profesora, me quedaré mucho más tranquilo".

"Tu hijo es un encanto, Takeru, como siempre" aseguró Hikari, palideciendo un poco "No esperaba verte, cuando Daisuke me dijo que me sorprendería, no imaginaba que la sorpresa serías tú".

"¿De verdad, Kari?, pues de algún modo yo sí lo pensé… aunque ya han pasado más de tres años…".

"Sí." Dijo ella, un poco seria "te ves muy bien; ahora que has regresado a Odaiba, ¿lograste hallar lo mejor para Seiyuro?".

"No, todavía no. Pero con este nuevo empleo todo irá mejorando" dijo Takeru "… y tú, Kari, ¿lograste encontrar lo mejor para el pequeño?".

"No. Pero encontré algo de paz…".

Tanto Takeru como Hikari se sentían extraños al establecer esa conversación tan inesperada. Esa no era la manera en como Tk quería reencontrarse con Hikari, pero los encuentros a veces sucedían bajo circunstancias inesperadas.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en eso, el timbre del inicio de clases sonó y acto seguido un par de jóvenes entraron al salón de Hikari con rostros jadeantes.

"Profesora Yagami" dijeron en coro.

"¿Qué sucede, profesora Kabuki y profesora Nishida?".

"Se trata de Toshiro-chan" dijeron las profesoras "Ya es hora de iniciar clases y no quiere bajar del resbaladero".

"Ay, Toshi" se quejó Hikari "Profesora Kabuki, ¿podría hacerse cargo de mi clase mientras voy por mi hijo?".

"Claro que sí, profesora Yagami".

"Acompáñame Takeru" pidió Hikari. Sin ver reloj, Tk siguió a su amiga hacia la zona de juegos. Desde que había escuchado el nombre de Toshiro, se sentía ligeramente entusiasmado.

……………….

"Profesora, aunque comprendo que es su hijo, el niño no va a recibir atención especial por ello" dijo una mujer rígida, de cabellos negros "Mi clase inició hace varios minutos y por culpa del crío no la he podido empezar".

"Descuide, profesora, mi hijo bajará enseguida" explicó Hikari.

Kari Yagami se acercó al resbaladero; vio que su hijo estaba aferrado a uno de los pilares de hierro que sostenían el juego de metal.

"Toshi, ¿qué haces ahí?, es hora de entrar a clases…" Toshiro tenía la cabecita hacia abajo, no subió la mirada, sólo negó con precisión. "Vamos… vamos cariño, tú eres muy buen niño, sé que entiendes que mamá no puede ser tu maestra… tu nueva profesora te va a enseñar muchas cosas y…"

Toshiro volvió a negar. Hikari comenzó a preocuparse.

"Profesora, no se preocupe, vaya a clases, en un momento le llevaré a mi hijo".

"Eso espero, Yagami, no quiero que el berrinche del niño nos quite más tiempo" la maestra rechoncha se retiró molesta; Kari sintió que se le quebraba el corazón.

"No lo culpo, Kari; esa profesora parece un ogro" secreteó Takeru "No puedes culpar a Toshiro".

"Toshi tiene que entender que no puede estar conmigo para siempre" susurró Hikari.

"Yo estaría como él… oye Kari, ¿y si intento hablar con él?, ¡me muero por oír su voz!, a lo mejor se parece a la mía".

"Ay, Takeru…" dijo Hikari "Está bien, puedes intentarlo; pero te advierto que…".

"No te preocupes, sé todo sobre niños… ya ves, como el mío está loco".

Takeru comenzó a trepar la escalera del juego. Subió los primeros cuatro escalones y esos le bastaron para quedar a la altura de Toshiro.

Tk Takaishi sonrió. Toshiro estaba muy lindo. Era más bajito que Seiyuro, más regordete, más pálido, y tenía el cabello liso, muy bien peinado. Se le hizo terriblemente parecido a Hikari.

"Hola Toshi" saludó Takeru, con toda la naturalidad del mundo "¿Cómo estás?"

Toshiro volvió a negar.

"No voy a bajarme; no quiero ir con esa profesora" Toshi, para sorpresa de Tk, tenía la voz baja, pero muy clara para un niño de su edad.

"Te entiendo; si yo fuera niño, querría estar siempre con mi mamá, aún en el salón de clases".

"Es que yo sé que mamá quiere que vaya con esa profesora" explicó Toshiro "y me gusta hacerle caso a mamá, pero…"

"Sí, lo sé, esa profesora es una bruja" sinceró Takeru, sin ningún remordimiento.

"Es que esa profesora no quiere a mi mamá" dijo Toshiro "mamá dice que no, que es buena, pero yo la oí diciendo cosas malas de mamá".

"Oh, pequeño, así que se trataba de eso" Takeru se enterneció "¿qué oíste?"

"Decía cosas feas de mamá, yo lo oí… pero como estoy chiquito mamá cree que lo inventé" Toshiro levantó la carita, la tenía rosada de tanto llorar. Y los ojos, Takeru sintió un oleaje de ternura a ver esos ojos "¿Tú sí me crees?".

"Claro que sí, Toshi" sinceró Takeru "Pero estando acá arriba a lo mejor no puedes solucionar el problema, ¿no crees?".

Fue hasta en ese momento que Toshiro se permitió observar bien a su interlocutor.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó el niño, confundido.

"Porque vine a traer a mi hijo a estudiar… y además, vine a saludar a viejos amigos". Takeru se asomó hacia abajo y saludó a Hikari, para darle confianza a Toshiro.

"Ah, claro. Eres Tk" asoció el pequeño, de inmediato "Mamá tiene una foto tuya".

Takeru quedó admirado de la facilidad con la que Toshi había relacionado su vida con la de Kari.

"Sí, soy yo" hubiera querido agregar: ¡Toshi, qué listo eres! ¡Sí, soy amigo de tu madre y la amo!, pero se abstuvo.

Toshiro se le quedó mirando a Takeru.

"No quiero quedarme sentadito aquí" sinceró "Hace mucho calor y quiero jugar como los demás niños".

"Entonces será mejor que bajes y vayas a clases" propuso Takeru "Si la profesora hace cosas malas contigo, puedes decirme y yo te protegeré".

Toshiro abrió los ojos.

"Hablas como mi tío Tai" dijo el niño "pero si tú trabajas, ¿verdad que no puedes salirte de tu trabajo para protegerme?".

"¿Por qué no podría?" Takeru estaba interesadísimo en la conversación, se había olvidado de la hora.

"Porque los grandes tienen sus cosas" aclaró el niño "entonces no podrías venir aunque seas amigo de mamá, y yo no sé qué hacer si la profesora hace cosas malas…".

Takeru comprendió por qué Hikari le había tratado de advertir cuando había decido hablar con el pequeño; Toshiro podía ser difícil si se lo proponía. Tk tenía que admitir que nunca se había topado con un chico de 5 años tan 'filósofo'. Claro que como le había dicho a Hikari, él tenía sus propias técnicas.

"Toshi, mira esto, es una grabadora de voz… verás, yo soy reportero" explicó Takeru.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y sales en la tele?" preguntó.

"No, pero hago entrevistas, es decir, platico con la gente y los grabo… escucha, lo que voy a hacer no es algo muy, ehh, adecuado, pero servirá… si la profesora se porta mal contigo, graba la conversación y se la enseñas a mamá, así se dará cuenta de que dices la verdad".

"¿Y no es trampa?" preguntó Toshi.

"Mmm, no creo que lo sea, estás defendiéndote".

"¡Gracias señor Tk!" susurró el niño, con un nuevo rostro esperanzado "¿y cómo se usa?".

"Ehh, justo como el dvd que tienes en casa… si le aplastas el botón rojo…"

"El 'rec'" especificó Toshi.

"Sí, el 'rec', grabarás todo".

Toshiro sonrió ampliamente, triunfante.

"Estoy muy feliz, mamá me creerá ahora" Toshiro agradeció a Takeru con un reverencia y se deslizó por el resbaladero.

"Mamá, te demostraré que soy un niño bueno" dijo Toshiro dando un salto, luego se retiró a su salón con velocidad. Kari quedó sorprendida, con los ojos cuadrados.

"Takeru, ¿qué le dijiste?" preguntó la profesora Yagami, mientras su amigo Takaishi bajaba los escalones.

"Le dije que es un nene muy majo" bromeó "Se pone cada vez más lindo y listo, debo decir…".

"Pero aún así ha actuado muy extraño por el ingreso a la escuela…" susurró Hikari "Supongo que está muy apegado a mí, por eso le cuesta trabajo integrarse; creo que no se le facilita jugar con niños de su propia edad".

"Toshi me dijo que la bruja de sus maestra no te tiene buena voluntad a ti, Kari; el niño está preocupado por ti" explicó Takeru.

"¡Tk!" regañó Hikari "No hables así de la profesora Inuki; es verdad que se ve algo rígida, pero no por eso hay que juzgarla… los niños se dejan llevar por esa rigidez, por eso Toshi cree cosas, así las percibe, no es que mienta, es sólo que…".

"Le di una grabadora a tu hijo, para que grabe a esa mujer… si esa bruja trata mal a Toshiro, se las verá conmigo".

"Estuviste ausente tres años y todavía hablas de Toshi como si fuera tuyo…".

"Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada te lo dije; desde ese momento te aclaré que Toshiro sería mi hijo, aunque sea en sueños" susurró Takeru ", pero en estos años no me he hecho cargo de él, estoy consciente, aún así nunca dejé de soñarlo".

"Takeru…".

"Ah" gritó de pronto Takeru, al ver su reloj "¡¡Debo llegar al trabajo en diez minutos!!"

……………

Fin de la parte uno del capítulo tres

…………….

Gracias por leer. Sé que corté el fic de repente, pero la siguiente parte creo que estará más interesante.

Espero sus comentarios.

¿A que Sei y Toshi son una lindura?, de ahora en adelante ellos entrarán un poco más en acción.

Saludos.


End file.
